<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are All Here, I'm Here Babe. by Team_LoVe83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354595">We Are All Here, I'm Here Babe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83'>Team_LoVe83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s02e10 And the Final Curtain, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm re- watching some episodes again and this is kinda how I wanted that episode to end. Missing scenes. Finding Steve in North- Korea and what I imagine could have happend afterwards. Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Kalakaua &amp; Chin Ho Kelly &amp; Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua/Lori Weston/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams &amp; Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Joe White/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Lori Weston/Danny "Danno" Williams, Wo Fat/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are All Here, I'm Here Babe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So while waiting for my Covid-19 result to come in (It was negative! :)) I was re-watching a bunch of episodes while laying on the couch under a blanket and today while waiting for the result to get in this fic happend. I had to do something to get my mind of the result and this is what I came up with even tough my body is full of a really bad cold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They searched the trucks for any signs of Steve. And when Danny lifts the flap and see Steve sitting there he is so re-leaved when he see him move a bit with a startled look on his face. When they locked eyes they both was so relieved and they both could feel the love and electricity charge between them. Danny shouts to the others that he have found him and clime into the truck and when he kneel down asking Steve if he's okay all he gets back is a weak smile. He does look like crap and Danny gets his arms around Steve and Steve let out a sob and a shaky breath as he holds on to Danny. Chin gets to the truck and help Danny get Steve out. They got him to stand and he is wobbly on his feet so they don't let go. The others forms a ring around them being on the lookout for WoFat. They arrive at the chopper and when it lands Lori rush out and hugs Steve. Danny feel's a pang of jealousy but he knows he had nothing to worry about he knows that Steve is in love with him even though they haven't acted yet. </p><p>They got the chopper in the air and Steve and Danny shared a look. And Danny said:</p><p>“You can thank me when we get back to Oahu” and they smiled to each other.</p><p>Then Chin said:</p><p>“You can thank me with being my best man. I'm getting married!”</p><p>They are all happy for Chin and then Danny said:</p><p>“That's a terrible idea. Don't do it”. </p><p>“Thanks for the support”</p><p>“Don't do it, find a woman that you hate”and then everyone say's:</p><p>“And buy her a house!” They all scream and laughs. </p><p>“Lovely” Chin responds and Danny said:</p><p>“ Got ya!” and they fist bumped while the others laugh's.</p><p>After a while they got the chopper down and the team got Steve checked out at a local hospital and they cleaned him up a bit and gave him some medicine so he would be okay on the flight back to Oahu. They decided it was best to leave straight away. They didn't feel safe and didn't want to jepordice they luck. They boarded the cargo plane and they had somehow managed to get some madrases on board so Steve could lay down and maybe have a little bit rest on the way. Danny helped him lay down. He had a bottle of water and some pills in his hand.</p><p>“No Danno, I don't want to take anything”. Steve said.</p><p>“You need some fluids in you and this will maybe help you sleep a bit, it was a very bumpy flight over and I don't need you to be anymore hurt than you ate do you hear me?!” Danny said in hushed voice.</p><p>“Okay, Danny I will do it for you”. Steve said while taking the pills and swallows them down with almost drinking the whole bottle.</p><p>“Thank you babe” Danny says while folding his jacket so Steve can use it as a pillow. He settles down and Danny is starting to get up to leave and sit next to Chin.</p><p>“Please don't go babe” Steve asks and takes Danny's hand. </p><p>“Okay I won't babe, I'll stay here with you”. He moves a bit so he can sit next to Steve but with his back to a wall, but never lets go off Steve's hand. </p><p>The rest off the rescue team sees this but they don't comment anything. Chin and Kono just looks at each other sharing a knowing smile. Lori looks a bit hurt but she knows know that she would never have a chance with Steve. She can see that this two loves each other. After a while Danny sees that Steve is finally falling asleep. He keeps brushing his thumb over the back of Steve's hand. Steve falls asleep with a smile on his lips knowing he'll be safe with Danny around.</p><p>After an hour or so chatting a bit with the others they starts to feel the affects off the adrenaline dump after rescuing Steve so they all falls asleep. Danny looks at Steve when he starts trashing around a bit before bolting awake. </p><p>“Hey hey, I'm here it's just a nightmare” Danny soot's Steve down and gets him to lay down again. Steve shifts over to lay on his side so he can look at Danny. Danny leans back and closes his eyes. </p><p>Steve starts to relax again and he intertwines they fingers and kiss Danny's knuckles before falling asleep again. They are all able to get some much needed rest. Danny wakes up again after a fitful sleep and looks down at Steve seeing that he's still asleep. He decides to wake up Steve gently. As he opens his eyes he looks panicky around but then Danny squeezes his hand and his eyes settles on Danny's tired face.</p><p>“Hey, we are soon touching down. How do you feel babe?” Danny asks gently while bringing they interlaced fingers up so he can kiss Steve's knuckles. </p><p>“I'm good babe, a bit sore. But I'll be able to relax more when we get home”. Steve says in hushed voice. He looks over at the others and sees that they are asleep. But when he looks again at Chin he can see that he's eyes are closed but he has a huge grin on his face. So he knows that he's just faking  being asleep. Steve looks at Danny and nudges his head and they both look at Chin. They look at each other and shares a smile. Then the pilot says that they are approaching Oahu the others wakes up. They are all relived that they are soon home and they look at Steve and are all re leaved when he's awake and looks a little bit better than before they left North – Korea. The cargo plane lands and when it stops and the door open the members of the Seal Team 9 is the first one to walk out making sure that there is no surprises out there. Danny stands up from the madrases and helps Steve get up as well. He's still wobbly on his feet so Joe comes and helps Danny. They all share a look and nods at each other just as the team members on the outside says it's clear. </p><p>They all gets their gear and Chin and Kono carries Danny's and Joe's gear as well. When they have gotten out they all shakes hands and thank you's are said. They break up and leave the Five- O team there. Joe's getting a ride with the Seal team 9. Danny and Chin gets Steve seated in the Camero and Danny says goodbye to them and Steve's in pain so all he does is waving to the them as they drive off. Lori gets into Kono's car with her and Chin and is the last ones to leave.</p><p>Danny gets them home and stops the car in Steve's driveway. As he turns of the car he looks over at Steve and see's that he's looking at him.</p><p>“Home sweet home babe” Danny says while locking his one hand in Steve's and squeezes.</p><p>“Yeah it's good to be home babe”. Steve says while returning the squeeze. Danny get's out of the car and jogs around and helps Steve to his feet. They walk slowly to the front door. Danny gets it unlocked and open. He gets Steve over to the couch and helps him laying down on it.</p><p>“Do you want anything to eat babe” Danny asks</p><p>“Yeah but not sure what yet”. Steve says.</p><p>“Well think about it as I go out to the car getting my stuff”. Danny says gently while letting his lips softly brush over Steve's forehead. Steve takes hold off Danny's left hand and squeeze. Danny leaves and as he is out buy the car getting his things and the bag with medicine they got for Steve he vows that he has to tell Steve about his feelings soon. He gets in the house again and Steve says from the sofa:</p><p>“I think we should order pizza”. </p><p>“Okay, I'll get the menu” Danny says as he goes to the kitchen and opens the drawer with all the take away menus that's in there and also getting some water bottles for them from the fridge. He gets back to Steve and he sits down on the couch and lifts Steve's feet so they are laying on his lap. </p><p>He places the order and as they wait they decides to see if there is anything on TV. They both really wants to unwind with a cold beer but Steve can't because of the medication and Danny doesn't want to temp him. The pizza arrives and they eat mostly in silence. </p><p>“Do you want to take bath after dinner babe” Danny asks Steve as he munch on his last piece.</p><p>“Yeah that may be a good idea” Steve says.</p><p>Danny gets up and walks up to the bathroom and starts to fill the bathtub with water and some muscle relaxing bath salt that stands on the tray overlaying the tub. He walks down again watching Steve surfing through the channels on the TV.</p><p>“Okay, up we go babe” Danny says while helping Steve get up from the couch. They slowly makes their way up the stairs, they stop on the landing as well as the top of the stairs to catch their breaths. When they walk into the bathroom Danny sets Steve down on the toilet seats and then turns off the water in the tub as it's enough water in it. He helps Steve remove his cloths and helps him into the tub. As Steve finds a position that's bearable he sinks into the tub and rests his head on the wall behind the tub. Danny lights the candles and turn the ceiling lights down low. Steve looks at him with a smile on his lips.</p><p>“It's getting romantic in here now babe, I didn't know that you were so into the candles and romantic stuff” Steve says with a smile that lit up his whole swollen face.</p><p>“Yeah well, I don't want you to get a headache babe” Danny answers as he sits down on the floor next to the tub. He gets out his phone and Steve asks if he can call Grace and tell her that they are both okay and are back in Hawaii. </p><p>Grace picks up and they have her on speaker and she's so happy that they are both doing fairly okay and are back home again. She wants to come over the next day but they both is able to make her wait a few days as Steve need's to be a little bit better first. Grace then asks to speak with Steve alone. Danny gives the phone to Steve and says that he'll be downstairs to take a shower and will be back soon.</p><p>“Love you Danno” Grace says before he walks out of the bathroom and as he walks down the stairs he can hear Steve's side of the conversation. </p><p>“Uncle Steve are you really okay?” Grace asks with concern in her voice.</p><p>“Gracie, I will be soon. I have some cuts and bruces but I will be okay soon. I have your dad here and he's not letting me out of his sight. Him being downstairs now is the longest he's not been looking at me since they found me”.</p><p>“That's good to hear uncle Steve. I have to tell you something and I hope I'll see you two acting differently the next time I see you guys”. Grace says.</p><p>“What do you want to tell me Grace?” Steve asks, he has an idea what she wants to say.</p><p>“When Danno couldn't reach you down there he was so worried uncle Steve. I have never seen my dad so scared and freaked out before. I know that he loves you and I have a feeling you do too”. Grace says with a emotional voice. </p><p>“I know Gracie, I could see the relief and love in his eyes when he found me. You are right Grace. I have loved your dad for some time and I've known for a little while that he loves me too”. Steve says with a smile on his face. He isn't too shocked to know that despite her age Grace has been able to figure out that they love each other. </p><p>He can hear Danny walk up the stairs again. And says to Grace:</p><p>“Hey, I promise I'll talk with him soon okay. And what about we hangout in the weekend?All 3 of us, will that be okay?” </p><p>“Yes, uncle Steve!! are you sure that you will heal enough”? Grace asks with excitement in her voice.</p><p>“Yes I'll run it by Danno and I'm sure I'll be okay by then Grace, bye talks soon”. Steve says as Danny walks into the bathroom again looking so hot freshly showered and he gives him the phone.</p><p>“Goodnight Monkey, I love you”. Danny says hanging up. </p><p>“What do you need to run by me, babe?” Danny asks while sitting on the side of bathtub next to Steve's shoulder. He starts to run his fingers through Steve's hair giving him a massage.</p><p>“Mmm, babe that feels amazing. Grace wants to come over on Saturday and spend the day with us, that's okay Danno?” Steve asks while shuddering as Danny's fingers run down to his neck and massages a little there too. </p><p>“Yeah I think that will be okay, babe” Danny says while continuing massaging his neck. After a few minutes the water is starting to get cold and they release the plug and as the water gets lower Danny stands up and gets Steve's shampoo and soap from the shower and Steve gets the water running and Danny kneels on the floor next to the tub and helps Steve lean forward a bit.<br/>
Steve hisses in pain as his muscles is sore and the burn marks starts to hurt again. Danny gets the shower head over Steve's hair and when it's wet enough he gives the shower head to Steve to hold while Danny soaps his hair with shampoo and then slowly and carefully soaps in his battered body. </p><p>When he's done he takes the shower head back and carefully washes away the shampoo and the soap as the last bit of water runs out at the bottom off the tub. When he's done he gets the towel laying next to the sink and towels Steve's hair before helping him stand up in the tub. He can't help it, he has to look at Steve's body. Even though he's full of bruises and burn marks. His cock is half hard and Danny blushes a little. He gets the towel around Steve and helps him out of the bathtub. When he's standing on the bath mat in front of the tub Steve starts to towel off and Danny reaches for the healing cream he got from the hospital. It will make his burns heal faster. </p><p>Steve had seen the blush on Danny's face as he looked at his body. He filed it away for now. As he was done towel off Danny gave him a clean boxer shorts. He gets them on and they went to sit on the bed. Steve lays down and Danny carefully applies the cream on his burns. When he's done he walks back to the bathroom to wash his hands and needing to collect him self. Steve is laying under the sheet when he gets back into the room, the sheet is only laying up to his navel as the cream isn't absorbed yet and the sheets will only sting the burns. He's looking at Danny as he walks over to the bed.</p><p>“Don't go babe, I need you. Can you sleep here with me tonight” Steve asks in a little shaky voice.</p><p>“Of course babe” Danny says while getting under the covers. He settles down next to Steve on his side and looks over at Steve.</p><p>“We need to talk babe, but it can wait until tomorrow okay?” Danny says while taking Steve's jaw in his right hand.</p><p>“Okay babe, we'll talk tomorrow”. Steve says while laying his hand over Danny's. They lay like that looking at each other for a while before Danny remembers that he has to give Steve some of the medication before bed. He slowly takes away his hand and turns over and gets the pills and the bottle of water that he had with him earlier when he returned from his shower. He gives both to Steve and helps him sit up a bit in the bed as he put the pills in his mouth and sips some water.</p><p>Danny takes the bottle and sips a little bit before setting it back on the bedside table. He helps Steve get comfortable again and then lays down too and turns of the light. They settles in and Danny lays on his side looking at Steve laying on his back.</p><p>“Goodnight babe, I'll be here all night, so don't be afraid okay”. Danny says while laying his arm carefully on Steve's hip on top of the sheet.</p><p>“Goodnight babe, I know and I won't be when I know you are here” Steve says while intertwine his fingers with Danny's and moving their arms so they lay across his lower abdomen. They falls asleep right away, the last couple off days taking a toll on both off them, especially Steve of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was it. I hope you liked it! :) Part 2 will come later. have to write it first. Please feel free to post comments and give kudos. I'm so overwhelmed with the responses I've got from this fandom even though I'm way behind (years behind).. Thank you all so much for the love and welcome I've gotten :) I know that I may write Steve and Danny as people showing their emotions more than they did on the show. But this is something I could see this two do when they are alone together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>